Lesbi-Honest, You Love it
by Kendrink
Summary: A collection of one shots surrounding our favorite aca-couples! (Yes, multiple.) I accept prompts. (Bechloe, Staubrey, etc.) Chapter 1: You taste better with Chocolate or The Time when Beca And Chloe broke Aubrey's rule about sex on the kitchen counter.


_**A/N: A place for my fluffy Bechloe one shots, maybe some smut here and there but yeah. I also take prompts so feel free to PM me a prompt, I'll make sure to attend to it.**_

 **Title: You taste better with Chocolate or the time when Aubrey caught them mid sex.**

 **Rated:M**

"Hey Becs?"

"Hm?" The brunette hummed in response. It was just another Saturday afternoon, and the new couple was laying on the couch and watching TV in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. "Do you cook?" The brunette is looking for something to watch on TV, she was bored. "Nope." She said lazily.

"Have you ever even tried?" The redhead asked.

"Well, yeah once. Who knew you could actually burn water?" The redhead laughed. Beca is many things, but not a cook.

The very next day, Beca smelled something heavenly being made. She followed the scent to the kitchen. There she saw Chloe wearing an apron that wrote 'Kiss the cook'. That apron didn't have to tell Beca twice. Beca was approaching Chloe, then she noticed something. Chloe wasn't wearing pants or a top even. Shit. Beca was sure her face turned as red as Chloe's hair. She saw the redhead smirk "Like what you see?" She has a smug smile plastered on her face. The brunette did not know that her mouth was open, and she could have sworn that she was drooling. "Oh yeah." Beca said, slapping the redhead's bare ass. Damn that ass. Chloe was whisking a bowl of chocolate brownie mix. But, that was soon about to change. Beca embraced her back and began nipping and biting her neck, making her gasp. "Bec, what are you doing?" The redhead asked. She was pretty sure her eyes were a million times darker. "Am I distracting you?" Beca said a little too innocently. Beca's lips were now almost touching Chloe's right ear. "Should I stop?" She whispered. That sent shivers through Chloe's spine. Damn that was hot. "N-No, Pl-please don't." Chloe stuttered out. The petite DJ smirked. She was in charge now.

The redhead turned to face Beca now. Their faces are centimeters apart, noses touching. Beca closed the gap between her and Chloe. Chloe moaned into her mouth. The brunette licked Chloe's lower lip, as if asking for an entrance, the redhead was happy to oblige. Once Beca's tongue was in Chloe's mouth, they were in battle, a battle of dominance. Their tongues battled until oxygen became a problem. "Bed, now." Chloe said with swollen lips. There was a rule Aubrey implemented. The 'No sex on the kitchen counter rule', if they broke that rule they were sure to be screwed. But the other girl had something else in mind. "Nope." She said kissing Chloe again, literally ripping off the apron and throwing it across the room. "Let's do something a little more fun." Beca's voice was husky. Beca carried Chloe to the kitchen counter and licked her right boob while pinching Chloe's left nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure "God, Beca." She breathed out. She switched after a minute, licking the left boob and pinching the right. "You're gorgeous, Chlo." She said with her now very husky voice. Next thing she knew her clothes were flying off as well. "I love it when your voice gets husky." The redhead said, kneading the younger girl's boobs. Beca was kissing, biting, nipping and licking all over Chloe's torso, leaving a shit ton of hickeys. Suddenly, Chloe felt two fingers plunge into her. "Shit. That's good." She managed to breathe out. "God, your already so wet for me, Chlo." Beca said, removing her fingers off of Chloe and licking them. "You taste fucking amazing, but something's missing." She grabbed the batter Chloe was working on earlier and started pouring it on Chloe's torso to her clit. Her tongue did its job, and licked down from top to bottom, receiving a moan from Chloe. When Beca was approaching Chloe's clit, she licked her lips and began licking Chloe's wet folds. The redhead let out a throaty moan. "Oh God yes. Beca, fuck me." Beca's tongue was very skilled in doing its job, the way it swirled, flicked, and licked was something else. Chloe moaned a little louder. Beca had switched from licking to using her fingers, and damn do they know how to work. The brunette plunged in two fingers, twisting and curling them inside of her. Then the brunette inserted a third one, more twisting and curling until. "Oh my God!" Chloe screamed. Beca had touched her G-spot. She knew she was close.

Beca was certainly not slowing down at any point, not now. Chloe was so paying her back after this. She thrust her fingers, in then out, in then out. Chloe was bucking her hips like crazy, screaming Beca's name." So close, so close." Then with one last thrust Chloe screamed out Beca's name at the top of her lungs. That was the very best organism she's ever had.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." She said breathlessly. "Glad to be of service." Beca said. Chloe stood up from her spot on the counter and pinned Beca to the nearest wall. "My turn." She slammed her lips on Beca's, kneading the smaller girl's boobs.

"Hey Chlo, I'm- HOLY SHIT." Aubrey screamed as she entered the kitchen. Oops. Busted. "Um, we have a totally valid explaina-" Chloe was cut off. "No, just please. Not now Chloe." Beca was crossing her arms around her chest, in attempt to hide her nakedness. She was blushing furiously. "We can explain." Chloe tried again. But Aubrey just turned around and sashayed over to her room, locking the door behind her. "She'll be fine tomorrow." Chloe said with a shrug. They pretty much continued where they left off after that.


End file.
